Test
by shelia-cloud
Summary: A test. A test not to test but to teach, not to pass but to accept. A lesson for the boss in-training and guardians to take but as a game for the current boss to play. Two new students transfer to Tsuna's class and they seem to know something abut his dream of blood and bodies and his guardians leaving him. Just what is going on?


**HALLO MINNA! I know I should probably focus more on my other story but I really want to get this idea down before I forget about it. Sooooo, yea, hehehe. This was suppose to be a one-shot but then I realize I really don't have the skills to write a one-shot. (*^*) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own khr.**

* * *

"What is your request Nono? Make it quick." A girl and a boy asked while standing near a window. One looking at Vongola Nono while the other looks out the window.

"You two are quite impatient." "Not at all, take your time Nono." " _Oh hell no._ She has time to listen to you but not me. Unlike you who sends all the paperwork to your high school grandson, I have to do all my paperwork that just seems to increase by seconds!"

"Now Tazu-kun, don't be so impatient. When I was your age I had way more paperwork than you do currently and I still survived. Besides, while you're on this mission, I'll have someone to do the paperwork for you." "For real?" As he gets closer towards the table where Nono is sitting. "Yes, of course. However, you're going to work extra hard while you're on your mission." "DEAL! I'll do anything you want as long as you get rid of my paperwork!" The Tazu-kun boy replied as he shook his hands with Nono.

The girl sweat drops and thought, "What a 180 turn of mood." "So spit it out Nono, just what is your mission?"

"Easy. I need you two to help me do a test." "Ohh~ is it _that_ test, Nono? If it is then we're more than happy to help." "Hahaha (guys, just imagine an old man laughing) I knew you two would love it. You two are to transfer to Tsuna's class next week, I already arranged it."

"Thanks. We'll be enjoying this. Any limits or restrictions though?" "No, you guys can go all out however Reborn might interfere if he thinks you two passes the line though. Oh right, do please record some interesting scenes without them knowing and give it to me."

"Creepy old man. I'm sure glad I'm not your grandson, doing your paperwork and being recorded." The male softly mumbles while making a disgusted face. "ARGH" "Alright Nono, we'll be going now." The female said while shoving her elbow into the guy's stomach.

"Goodbye and have fun during your stay in Japan." As the two leaves the room and closes the door, Nono looks out the window and sighs contently. "Hope you and your guardians pass the test Tsunayoshi-kun. Ahh, can't wait till they send me the video recordings."

* * *

 _Red, everything is red. Red on hands, carpet, weapons. Bodies scattered around the room with fire blazing around and the smell of burning flesh flushes into my nostrils. "What is this? Where is this place? Why are there dead bodies? My hands! Blood dripping from them. Warm, sticky, iron smell, and wet cold feeling as they drip off from my fingers. What's happening?!" CREAK "The door?"_

" _T..Ts..Tsuna?" "Jy..Jyuudaime….why? How could you?!"_

" _Yamamoto….I don't know, I don't know what happen. Gokudera….., please listen to me. I really don't know what happen. I woke up like this. I didn't do it. I didn't kill them. I mean it." Fear, no, it's more than fear. Disgust, terror, and the feeling of needing absolute answers is running through me._

 _Those feelings increased ten folds as I saw my sun and thunder guardian walking in from the door but only to stop and stare at me in horror. It got worse as I saw all of them walking backwards, slowly… slowly…. slowly._

" _Minna? Why are you guys walking backwards? Are you guys scared of me? NO, I TOLD YOU GUYS! I DIDN'T DO IT! Come back. PLEASE!"_

" _Don't you DARE come any closer!" I stop. Yamamoto was eying me as he slowly pulls out his sword. The others were getting ready to run but also pulling out their weapons._

 _I stare as they start to run. "No, please stay, listen to me. Please! PLEASE! I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I DIDN'T DO IT!" I was screaming the same sentence over and over again, while watching them getting smaller and smaller._

" _Get up." "Get_ up Tsu" "I said GET UP DAME TSUNA!" WHAM! The green ten pound hammer leon smacks Tsuna on the head making him hit- I mean, fly and kiss the beautiful floor that needed a kiss.

"ITTTTEEEE! That hurts Reborn!" "Don't blame me. Not my fault that you wouldn't wake up the normal way." "Are you suggesting that I'm not normal?" "Of course not. You're totally normal after sleeping through seven alarms, five calls, three shakes, and five slapping." "Alright, alright."

"If it's alright then go and get ready for school. Or do you need a little encouragement from me?" "HIIEEE, I don't need it. I'll get going right now sir."

* * *

"Ohayou Jyuudaime" "Hahaha, Hallo Tsuna." "Teme, what did I tell you about the informality?" "Ma ma~ its fine, Tsuna doesn't mind." "Its fine, come on, let's go before we get bitten to death by Hibari-san for being late."

Though, I wonder what was that dream about. It felt so real. I look at Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing. ' _Will they abandon me if they saw me kill or thought I killed_?' "Tsuna? Are you okay? You look pale." "Jyuudaime?" "Uh, What? Oh, um, yea. I'm fine. Just a bit tired cause Reborn made me did more than half of the paperwork grandpa send me."

"I'm so sorry for not noticing your stress jyuudaime! I'll go to your house today to help you with the paperwork today." Gokudera said as he bowed. "Ahh, no need Gokudera-kun, everything is fine. I'm managing just fine, no need to feel sorry."

' _What am I thinking?! How can I doubt them?! We went through SO much TOGETHER. The Varia battle for rings, the raid in the future to the melone base, the battles for the Arcobaleno seals, the first generation recognition, the battle with Bykuran and the battle with the Shimon!_

 _We went through all that and here I am doubting them cause of a dream. What kind of boss am I?! But, you never killed. You told them that you would never kill, only protect. However in Mafia, killing is just not completely avoidable. SHUT IT! Even if I DID, they would understand.' …Would they?_

 **A/N: How was it? Too much detail? I tried my best to tone down my over detailing habit. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! See you next time!  
**


End file.
